You Give Me Everything
by Krisandra Lillian Marie Joseph
Summary: The usual Charecters. Different Vamps. A blood drinker, a beauty feeder; strength, emotion, future, and emotion feeders. Moving to Vancouver British Columbia. After meeting on a chat room for Vampires. Review greatly appreciated I Don't Own Anything.


**You Give Me Everything...**

Chapter 1

_Emmett POV_

Bella Needs to hurry if were going to make it on time. I NEED to meet the blonde bomb shell. Siiigh _Rosalie._ YESTERDAY!Oh god what if she isn't like me? Doesn't like me? Not what she imagined? Not what _**I **_imagined? What ever i'll find out soon enough.

"EMMETT! WHERE IS MY IPOOOD!" Bella whined from her room.

"where did you leave it?"I wonder to myself searching around the living room. But of course her being a vampire (much like myself. though she's a blood drinker. I feed off others strength. I put one hand on your close my eyes and its like your mucles deflate you become lifeless. Depending how long I feed from you. Then your back to normal. And Bella. Well she's self explanotory. Mom was a blood drinker. Dad was a strength feeder. they procreated and VOILA! Me and my "Big Sister") she heard me.

"Dont remember..."she mumbles dejectedly coming around the corner. "The car! Of course! Lets go little brother what are you WAITING for" Bella laughs, then smirks at me knowing all to well i'm getting antsy and I get impatient way to easily.

"Yea, yea. Just get in the truck pip squeak" I hiss. "Were meeting them finally. And we don't have time for you to annoy me with your slowness.

"Oh all right...Where are we meeting Jasper and Rose anyway..? I can't remember. Could it be Hollywood? You know where theres SUN! Are crazy or stupid Emmett?" she hisses at me.

"Chill Bells." I say calmly (using the nick name she can't stay mad at. Our parents used it all the time when we were little. Now were turning 22. Did I mention we were twins? And that we were meeting two other vampires. Adoptive siblings. Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock. Adopted by Esme and Carlise Platt. Humans. Rosalie feeds off beauty. You know that movie with Megan Fox? Jennifers Body? If Rosie doesn't feed.-i.e. suck the beauty from you. BY kissing you...i'm not jealous at all...noooo. anyway. If she doesnt feed. Her hair becomes lifeless, she gets pale. And has bags under her eyes after she feeds from you and that adds to her natural beauty. You of course get ugly. You pass out for 48 hours. And two days later your back to normal. Jasper feeds from feelings. He does this...medatating thing. Sits cross legged from you palms down. And takes any and all feelings from your soul.) "Were just meeting them there then were on a flight to Vancouver, to meet Eddie Kins and the Pixie" ( other vampires from there. We all met online I for one am anxious to meet them, Bella is a bit more shy them I am though. Eddie and Pixie are a little more hard to explain. Edward, can read your thoughts. Pick them one by one eat them til theres nothing left. Your left zombie like for at least 24 hours. And Alice. Or pixie as I call her. She's just so small! can see your future, and feed from it...weird I know. )

"I guess. That makes me feel better. I've always wanted to go there..."She trails off sleepily. Our flights at six usually when Belly goes to sleep. Usually Bella's awake all night. Asleep all day. But we have to go meet my rosie and jazzy before we go to Vancouver British Columbia. So were leaving super early today from London.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 3 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In Hollywood.

"Just sit tight here. Ok Belly Bean?" I say sitting Bella under some major shade in a cafe at the airport. Then I start looking around for my Rosie. She's suppose to meet me here with Jazz Man. And then I see her. My personal Godess. Searching for me as well. She spots me and breaks into a sprint, and kisses me sensless wrapping her body around mine as close as she can (not using her power of course and me not using mine) And i'm kissing her back with all I have grasping at what ever I can reach. Tounges clashing breathing laboured, with the goofiest grin on my face. And for good reason. Rosalie Lillian Hale is finally in my arms. After Late night chats, wishing she were beside me. She's finally here, with me. I pull away

"Well hello to you to" I laugh. "Wheres Jazz Hands?"

"Hey" Rose smirks. "Sucking face with your sister." She looks behind me. I turn around and sure enough Jazzy Poo is playing tonsil hockey with Bellsy. Wonder if he can feel the emotions around him to...Nah probably not...

"Emmett." Says Jazmanian Devil " Stick to one emotion. And god damn. please just keep it happy. I was trying to talk to Bella!" Hmm...guess he can. I get a plan and smirk at him. "Whats the mischievous emotion for Emmett. Cut it out. it's creeping me out."

"Can't take it J Man?" i ask. Then I think really dirty thoughts about My Rosie.

"Come on Emmett! Can we just go please? Before I burst?" Jay-Z exclaims

"Fine, Fine. I'll lay off. For now Lets header!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 3 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In Vancouver

"We FINALLY MADE IT!" says Bella happily. Stretching.

"Yeapers" sighs Rosie also stretching.

"Whats so great about it? It's sunny so we have to hide my bella" Jay says.

"Oh its almost night time. So... what evs" I reply. Lets go look for weird 1 and weird 2."

"EMMETT! what was that?" Oh CRAP! The pixie!

"Er nothing happy meal toy. Just...looking for you...heh." i say grimacing.

"Oh just get over here Em. I'm glad to finally meet you. No matter how childish. and your 3rd oldest! Yet you act MY age" Alice laughs

"Yea, yea rub it in. My shorty sis is older than me by TEN MINUTES! Oh my god.. everyone get over it please. Like now. K thanks!" I say rolling my eyes "Now where is your humble abode" I ask while hugging Alice.

"In Burnaby. Wanna take a car or...the skytrain?" Edward asks with a raised eye brow knowing i've always wanted to go on one.

"Pweeease love bird numba 1. can I twy the weiwd contwaption!" I ask with a pout. No one refuses the pout.

"Nope. Your driving. Were taking the sky train. Lates!" Giggles Alice.

"Pweeease Ally Cat..." I frown. Even trembling my bottom lip. Al fonso tries to look away but can't. HA! Hook line and sinker.

"Al Fonso Em really?" Edward laughs

"AL...FON...SO?" Alice screeches. ...Oops...forgot E man can read minds

"Lets go were wasting night life!"Bella jumps in. Didn't we wanna go to metro town before it closes Ali?"

"Yes B your right lets go" rosie agrees. Then she looks at me all like " you owe us" I smirk there are SOOO many ways I could repay My beautiful Rosie.

"Emmett PLEASE!" Jazzy J and Edwardo say at the same time

"oh stay outta my bid ness then!" I laugh

"can't really help it!" snarls Jay J

"What he said" Nerdward agrees

"Whatever. Just lets go. Oh and you WILL be paying me back Emmie. As soon as we get to Eds and Ali's" Rosie purrs. J and E groan.


End file.
